Wishes On Eyelashes
by shortie990
Summary: A story about a lifetime of wishes and hope! GSR in the future.
1. Childhood

Do not own CSI!

This is a little story that I came up with while listening to the song Through the Dark by KT Tunstall.

It is about a life time of wishes and hope.

* * *

Wishes on Eyelashes

It was early April, spring was in the air. Flowers were beginning to bloom and the days were getting warmer and longer. Eight year old Sara Sidle was sitting on the swings in her school yard during recess, watching the world go bye. She could tell something was going to happen that day. She could feel it in the air around her and in her eight year old body and bones. She just didn't know if it was good or bad yet or what it was. But she did know whatever it was, it was going to be big! Powerful! Life changing!

"Sara! Earth to Sara!" cried her best friend in the world Tessa Jones.

At this Sara, came out of her day dream and looked over at Tessa, who had taken the swing next to her.

"Hi Tess," greeted Sara smiling, tucking her long brown hair behind her ear.

Tessa smiled back and then leaned in and brushed her finger right under Sara's left eye.

"What was that for?" asked Sara, clearly taken back at her friend's action.

A grinning Tessa wiggled her finger in front of Sara's face.

"What? What is it?" Sara asked, reaching out and grabbing her friend's wrist, trying to get a better look of what was on her finger.

"It's an eyelash," Tessa replied.

Sara stared down at the long black eyelash on the tip of Tessa's finger and up at her face and back again.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" asked Sara, clueless.

"Make a wish silly!" giggled Tessa.

"Okay," replied Sara.

"But just don't go wishing for anything. You have to wish for something really special. Think hard now!" explained Tessa, now in a very serious eight year old voice.

Sara nodded her head eagerly at her friend.

"Wishes on eyelashes are the most important wishes of all. Sure you can make a wish on your birthday cake or on a shooting star. But wishes on eyelashes are truly the only wishes that ever come true. Everyone knows it!" continued Tessa.

At this Sara closed her eyes real tight and thought hard about what to wish for. After a moment or two had passed Tessa asked, "Do you have your wish yet?"

Sara nodded her head, eyes still closed.

"Okay now, keep your eyes closed and make your wish but only in your head. You can't say it out loud, only to yourself or else it won't come true."

"'Kay," replied Sara as she squeezed her eyes real tight again and made her wish.

'I wish for Mommy and Daddy to stop fighting!' she thought.

Sara then opened her eyes and looked over at Tessa, "Now what?"

"Now you have to blow the eyelash away!"

At this, Sara leaned in and blew on Tessa's finger. The eyelash then went flying into the wind. The wish had now entered the world.

"Can you wish on eyelashes that you pull out yourself?" she asked next.

"No, no," replied Tessa shaking her head. "Only fallen eyelashes."

Just then the school bell rang and the two girls jumped off the swings and went skipping towards the school.

Later that night, Sara's wish came true. Her parents had not fought. It had all stopped; the abuse, the yelling, and the trips to the hospital.

Sara had been sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework when her father had come home, nagging about how the place was a mess and such. Her mother, who had been making dinner, all of a sudden snapped and ran the knife into her husband's abdomen four times.

At that point Sara realized what they meant by be careful what you wish for.

Tessa had been right, wishes on eyelashes did come true…always.

* * *

Thanks for reading this very short chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and will read the next chapter, which will be about another part in Sara's life were she makes a wish.

Please review and tell me what you think! I need your feedback!


	2. Preteen

Do not own CSI

Do not own CSI!

This is a little story that I came up with while listening to the song Through the Dark by KT Tunstall.

It is about a life time of wishes and hope.

* * *

Wishes on Eyelashes

A thirteen year old Sara sat beside Brody Beach, her chemistry tutor dazing at him. Brody was 17 years old, with wavy blond hair, hazel eyes and had the sweetest smile. Brody lived across the street from the foster home she was staying at. She pretended to be bad at chemistry just so she could spend time with him.

She was barely listening to a word he was speaking to her about her homework; she was instead daydreaming about their wedding day. How he would look handsome in his tux and how he would start to cry the moment he laid eyes on her in her wedding gown, with its 3 feet train.

"Sara did you get all that?" asked Brody, staring intensely at her.

"Um…what? Yeah I got it!" spoke Sara sitting up and smiling at Brody.

Brody continued to stare at her for a moment more his eyebrows fussed together in a confused look. But then his face broke out into a grin. Sara's heart fluttered at this. She was in love.

The next thing Sara knew, Brody was leaning in towards her that same intense look in his eyes. 'Oh my god, he is going to kiss me!' cried Sara in her head. She was about to get her first ever real kiss by a boy but not just any boy Brody Beach.

Her heart then began to beat quickly in her chest cavity. She was so excited but so nervous at the same time. She then closed her eyes and pouted her lips, waiting for Brody's lips to meet hers.

But instead all she felt was Brody's hand on her cheek.

Sara's eyes immediately fluttered open at this and she looked over at Brody with a confused expression.

Brody did not notice the disappointment on Sara's face as he held up his hand and showed her the eyelash which lay on his knuckle.

"Make a wish," he spoke.

Sara glazed at him for a moment before leaning into him and closing her eyes.

I wish for Brody to kiss me!

With her head still down she softly blew on his hand, blowing the eyelash away. Sara then leaned back and looked up at Brody.

"Well kid, this has been fun!" he spoke smiling at her. He then swung his bag over his shoulder and stood up. Before leaving, he kissed Sara. But not on the lips like Sara had hoped for but on the cheek. It was a quick hard peck and there had been nothing sweet about it. It was the kind of kiss you would give your Great Aunt Bessie.

Brody then gave her a knuggy before leaving.

Sara watched Brody go, disappointment lingering all over her body. That was not the kind of kiss that she had had in mind.

A long sigh then escaped from her lips as she turned back to her books and started to shove them into her bag. She then headed towards her own home.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it.

Please review, next chapter will be out soon!


	3. College

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Sorry if it's been awhile this I have uploaded; I have just been having a hard time thinking about what to write next!

Thanks for all that have review, I am glade you are enjoying my story!

This Chapter takes place when Sara is in college. Enjoy!

* * *

Wishes on Eyelashes

Sara let out a yawn and stretched in her sleep. She then rolled on to her side and opened her eyes, glancing at her alarm clock.

"Shit!" she swore as she bolted out of her bed.

It was 9:05 in the morning; her class had started five minutes ago. Her alarm had not gone off.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she swore again as she searched around her small dorm room for clean clothes.

Five minutes later she was out the door and wearing yesterday's jeans and top but she could have cared less about that right then. Sara was now 10 minutes late for her class.

At 9:15 Sara ran into the lecture hall where her class was being held.

"A Ms. Sidle," spoke her professor. "It's finally nice for you to join us." He then quickly looked away from Sara and back to the class. Sara cheeks blushed at this and she slid herself into her seat.

"Now today we have a guest speaker, Dr. Gilbert Grissom!" introduced the professor. Just then the man sitting in a chair at the front of the room, got up and made his way over to the center of the room, where the professor stood.

"It's just Gil," he corrected him.

Sara had heard about this Grissom guy but she never knew how young he looked. He must have been about 32, 33 or even younger; thought Sara as she studied this man from the dark curls on his head to his ocean blue eyes to his firm biceps which poked out from underneath the short sleeves of his oxford polo.

Sara just dazed like a love sick school girl at this Greek-like god as he began to tell them about his first years as a CSI. Sara tried to pay attention but she was just too much in awe to listen.

About an hour later Grissom had moved on from talking about his CSI days to bugs. Sara was now doodling over her notebook, daydreaming. She knew she was suppose to be taking notes and asking questions and usually she would but Dr. Grissom would be here tomorrow and she could always just borrow the notes off her friend Michelle.

So as Sara finished off drawing a picture of a flower, she noticed an eyelash lying in the middle of the page she was doodling on.

Just as Sara went to pick it up with her finger a voice made her froze. "You know your suppose to wish on them!"

Sara looked up at this, standing there, his face only a few inches away from her own, was Dr. Grissom. Once he noticed her staring he flashed a smile. At this Sara's heart melted and she couldn't help her self but smile back. He was gorgeous. Sara then tore her eyes away from him and looked around the room; it was just the two of them. The class had ended. She then turned back to Grissom who was still smiling. "So are you going too?" he asked.

"Going too what?" she asked back confused.

"Are you going to wish on it?" he asked stepping back and gestured toward her finger, where the eyelash lay.

"Oh right," realized Sara, "yeah."

Sara then closed her eyes and began to think of a wish. She had not done this in awhile. It felt childish to be doing this, but it had been his idea and she wasn't going to refuse him.

A moment later thought of her wish and blew away the eyelash. The wish floating away in the empty lecture hall. 'I wish that Dr. Grissom will have a cup of coffee with me.'

Sara knew that she wasn't supposed to waste stupid wishes on eyelashes but she didn't care. It had been the only thing she could think of and besides wishes on eyelashes always came true.

Sara then gathered up her books and stood up and noticed that Dr. Grissom was still standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you would like to have a cup of coffee with me, if your not busy," he spoke.

"Um," Sara said, nervously tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. She knew she had wished for it but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. "I guess so."

"I just thought you would like to pick my brain about my lecture today, since you didn't seem to be paying attention that much," he grinned.

"Oh I did," she spoke quickly lying, "I was taking notes."

"Oh right," he teased, glancing down at her flower covered notebook. "Nice note taking."

Sara couldn't help but blush at this.

"Come on Sara, I'll catch you up," he said gently, leading her out.

Sara didn't question how he knew her name; she just let him lead her to the student café across campus.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!!


	4. Rookie Years

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks for all that have review, I am glade you are enjoying my story!

This chapter is about Sara's first day as a CSI.

Enjoy!

* * *

Wishes on Eyelashes

Sara arrived on the scene 10 minutes after she received a page from her supervisor. This was her first day on the job as a CSI, and she was scared shit-less.

"Hey," yelled a tall man to Sara as she approached the yellow crime scene tape.

"Hi," greeted Sara back nervously.

"You ready?" he asked studying her.

Sara swallowed nervously over the lump beginning to rise in her throat and nodded. "Yeah," she croaked.

Paul, her supervisor, didn't look convinced.

Sara smiled weakly at him. He greeted her by saying, "I'm Paul."

He continued to stare at Sara for a moment longer before breaking into a smile, "Okay, let's go!"

He then lifted the yellow tape up for Sara as she ducked underneath and stepped into the crime scene.

Sara then followed Paul into the house where the crime had happened. As they entered the house, Paul began to explain what happened. It was a homicide. A 27 year old male had been stabbed to death in his sleep on the living room couch.

"I warn you, it's going to be brutal Sara," warned Paul as he led Sara into the living room where the body was.

Sara held her breath and clutched the handle on her kit so hard making her knuckles turn white as she walked into the room. The whole room smelled like copper, like pennies. There was blood casted off on the wall the couch lay against. She hovered by the doorway taking in the whole room. If it wasn't for the puddle of blood, she would have assumed that the guy was peacefully sleeping. Sara took in the mismatch furniture to the toys lying in a pile in the corner of the room next to where the television was still on.

Paul followed Sara's gaze, "Yeah he had kids, a boy, 7 and a girl, 2. The boy is the one who called it in."

Sara just stared at Paul horrified at this news.

"I know," spoke Paul sadly nodding his head in agreement. "Kid came home from school to find his mother standing over his father with a bloody knife in her hand. His mother simply looked at him and said dinner will be ready soon, she then went back into the kitchen."

Sara then thought back to that brutal night when she was 8. How the room had smelled the same and looked. Except it had happened in the kitchen and there had been a struggle. Sara then closed her eyes tight trying to block out the images of her parents struggling with each other, a knife between then. How the knife came down and punctured her father's abdomen. And how she had watched this all through her eight year old eyes at the kitchen table where she had been doing her homework.

"Sara," spoke Paul, drawing her out of her past back to the present. "I want you to photograph the body and the room. Take multiple shots and angles."

Sara nodded her head at this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara slipped on the white lab coat and took a deep breath before stepping into the morgue, where she would be attending her first autopsy.

"Ah there is the rookie!" teased Dr. Monk the Medical Examiner. He always enjoyed teasing the rookie CSIs.

"Easy there Stan," grinned Paul. "You ready?" he asked to Sara who approached them.

Sara nodded her head.

"Ok then," cried Dr. Monk clapping his hands together, "Let's gets this baby on the road!" He then lifted up the white sheet and revealed the body of their victim, Louis Kidd.

Sara felt her stomach rumble as Dr. Monk began to cut open the victim.

Her stomach twisted and turned as Dr. Monk removed the rib plate revealing Louis Kidd's internal organs from his still pink heart to his liver and stomach. As the smell filled the room, Sara could feel the acid in her stomach began to rise up her esophagus to her throat. She tried to keep it down but she couldn't.

Sara then clasped a hand over her mouth and made a beeline towards the door. As the door closed behind her, Dr. Monk chuckled, "She lasted longer than most do!"

Out in the hallway Sara threw up dry.

Once her stomach was done heaving, she made her way over to the lady's washroom. She rinsed out her mouth and splashed cold water on to her face. She then looked up and studied her face in the mirror. Her skin was pale and hollow looking. She then noticed an eyelash hanging off of the tip of her nose.

Sara carefully reached for the eyelash, pitching it between her forefinger and thumb. She then closed her eyes and made a wish on it.

'I wish that this job will get easier and soon!' She then blew the eyelash away, where it fell into the washroom sink and down the drain.

Sara then dried her face and hands with a paper towel and then made his way back into the hallway, where her supervisor was waiting for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara fell asleep the minute her head touched her pillow. It had been a long, exhausting first day.

"Bbbbbbbbrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg, bbbbbbrrrrriiinnnnggg, brrrrriiiinnnnggg…" rang the phone.

Sara opened up her eyes lazily at this.

"Bbbbrrriinnngggg," rang the phone again.

"Garr," moaned Sara as she reached over and grabbed the cord less phone which lay on the night stand.

"Hello," answered a groggy Sara.

"Hey," greeted the other line.

Sara let out a frustrated sigh at this.

"Hey it's me Grissom,"

"I know who you are," snapped Sara.

"Then what was with the sigh?" asked back Grissom.

"Because I am tired," complained Sara.

Grissom laughed into the phone at this. "Its only 10!"

"Yeah 10!" pointed out Sara. "Not everyone is on the night shift!"

"That's why I am calling," spoke Grissom. "I wanted to see how you first day as a CSI went."

"It was okay," mumbled Sara.

"It will get better," spoke Grissom with sympathy. "You'll see."

Sara couldn't help but smile at this. Grissom always had away of making her feel better, over the seven years they had known each other so far.

"You think?" she asked.

"I don't think," he spoke, "I know!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this little chapter on Sara first day on the job as a CSI.

Please review!

More to come soon!


	5. Changes

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks for all that have review, I am glade you are enjoying my story!

This chapter is about Sara getting that phone call which brought her to Las Vegas.

Enjoy!

* * *

Wishes on Eyelashes

The San Francisco lab was quiet that morning as Sara entered it, ready to start her shift. She had just finished wrapping up a case and was eager for a new one. But she could sense that today's shift would be a slow one like all the past ones had been.

Ever since her previous supervisor Paul had left, things had changed.

Sara and her new supervisor, Sue, didn't quite see eye to eye yet.

As Sara settled herself in a chair in the break room, she let out a sigh. Sara had been at the San Francisco lab for three years now and was looking for a change. Of course she loved her job as a CSI, just like Grissom had said, it would get better and it did. But now Sara was looking for a different work atmosphere. Something new and unpredictable.

Sara then began to eat an apple, waiting for the rest of her coworkers to arrive.

A few minutes later, Sara had finished the apple and got up to throw the core away, when she noticed an eyelash lying on it.

Sara didn't know what to do about this. She was torn between just throwing the core out to making a wish. Sara knew it was childish but it also couldn't hurt to make a wish, did it?

So with that, Sara gently took the eyelash on her finger and threw the core of the apple out. She then closed her eyes and tried to think of a wish.

After a moment her or two she came up with the perfect one.

I wish that I will get a different work atmosphere!

She then opened her eyes and blew on her finger. The eyelash floated into the air and circled slowly to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, when Sara arrived home from yet another slow day shift, there was a message on her answering machine from Grissom.

"Hi Sara, it's Gil. I need to talk to you, its urgent! Please call me back, thanks!"

Sara was surprise to hear from him, it had been a while. The last time they had really seen each other or spoken was at the Forensic Academy conference, where she had kept on asking him questions. That time she had been paying attention. That had been almost nine months ago.

Sara wondered why he was calling now as she dialed his phone number.

After about the third ring, Grissom picked up.

"Grissom," he answered.

"Hi, Gilbert, it's Sara!" Sara was the only person that called him Gilbert besides his mom.

"Oh…hi Sara," replied Grissom into the phone.

"What's up? You said it was urgent," spoke Sara as she flopped herself onto her couch.

"It is," replied Grissom. There was then a pause before he continued. "A member of my team was shot today at a scene."

"Oh my!"

"Yeah and I was wondering if you could fly out to Las Vegas tomorrow and maybe help out!"

Sara didn't know how to respond to this. This had been her wish. A different and new work atmosphere.

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, is it too short notice?" he asked.

"No, no it's fine!" spoke Sara. "I'll be there!"

"Thank you!" with that Grissom hung up.

Sara also clicked off her phone and leaned against the pillows, a huge grin forming on her face.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed!

Please review!


	6. Misunderstandings

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks for all that have review, I am glade you are enjoying my story!

This Chapter is when Sara hands in her leave of absence in season 2, Burden of Proof.

* * *

Wishes on Eyelashes

Sara just stood there in disbelief, her mouth wide open at Grissom. How could he just ask her to clean up the pig? He has known her for years and knows how she feels about animals. He knows that she is a vegetarian.

"What?" asked Grissom, clearly not seeing the problem.

"How many meals have we shared together?"

"I don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Take a guess," spoke Sara, exasperated. "Over a year working together."

"30," guessed Grissom.

"I'm vegetarian," stated Sara. "Everyone here knows I'm vegetarian. I haven't eaten meat since we stayed up that one night with that dead pig. It pains me to see raw meat, forget about cleaning it up!" She stared at him in disbelief.

Grissom just stared at her for a second before replying trying to figure out how he had become the bad guy in all this. "Ok," he replied. "Have Nick do it!" he suggested trying to clear up the mishap.

Sara just continued to look at him, outraged at the fact he couldn't remember a simple detail that she didn't eat meat.

When Sara did not reply, Grissom just shrugged his shoulders and left the room. There was no more he could do. He didn't see how Sara could still be mad at him.

* * *

On her break Sara sat in the break room filling out the form Ecklie had given her. She was requesting a leave of absence, something she thought she would never have to do. After she scribbled her name on the bottom of the sheet, she looked over her work, making sure she did not miss anything.

Her eyes began to water a little at the thought of what she would be leaving; not just working with Grissom but the team. Over the past year she as really become attached and made some really good friends.

Sara rubbed her eye with the back of her hand, trying not to let the tears fall. As Sara lowered her hand she noticed that on her knuckle was a thin black eyelash.

Sara stared down at this little black line against her skin. She then closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

I wish that I will stay!

Sara then opened up her eyes and blew the eyelash away. She then got to her feet and took the form from the table. Now was the hard part, facing Grissom.

Relief ran through Sara's body as she peered into Grissom's office and saw that he wasn't there. It would have been harder if he was. Sara looked over her shoulder making sure nobody was around to notice her slipping into Grissom's office.

She walked over to where his desk stood, passing the shelves full with bugs and other creatures. She placed the form down on the already building stack of paperwork that lay in the middle of the desk. She then hurried out of the room, not wanting to get caught.

* * *

The break room the next day was full of noise of people chit chatting. Sara tuned them all out until their voiced were distance and just a faint buzz in her ears. She stared at the edge of the table, thinking that she wished she was somewhere else.

Her eyes were red and dry this morning, she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. She had kept tossing and turning over the fear that Grissom would not approve her leave and that she would have to quit. She didn't want to have to quit.

Just then Sara was pulled out of her thoughts when someone nudged her. Sara looked up at this, it was Nicky. Nick grinned at her and pointed towards the door.

Sara looked over to the entrance of the break room to where a man holding a plant in his hands was standing.

"Sara Sidle?" he asked towards her.

Sara straightened up in her seat and nodded. The man smiled at her as he came closer to her and placed the plant in front of her and left.

Sara was bewildered. Why had this strange man given her a plant?

The room had grown silent immediately. They were all watching her, wondering why she had just been given a plant. Sara ignored them and continued to look down at her gift.

It was a fern of some sort she guessed.

The leaves were as soft as velvet against her finger tips as she reached out and touched a leaf.

It was then she noticed a card attached to it. Sara reached out and opened the card, it read; To Sara from Grissom.

It was a simple message but meant everything to Sara.

This was Grissom reaching out to her. He was apologizing and wanted her to stay. A huge smile spread across her face at this.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Nick to her.

"Nothing," lied Sara smiling over at her friend as she tucked the card away in her pocket. "Absolutely nothing."

"Sure," teased Nicky at her.

Sara just continued to grin at him. She wasn't going to tell him anything.

Just then Grissom walked in to the room. He looked around the room and caught Sara's eye. Sara looked up at him and smiled.

Grissom returned the smile.

Things were back to normal!


	7. Numbed

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks for all that have review, I am glade you are enjoying my story!

I know I know it's been awhile since I have last updated but I am been extremely busy with school.

This chapter takes place at the end of season 4 were, Grissom goes to pick Sara up at the police station after being caught drinking and driving.

* * *

Wishes on Eyelashes

"I wish for the pain to stop!" wished Sara as she blew away the eyelash from her finger tip, cracking open a bottle of beer.

The foaming liquid ran down her throat, filling the emptiness inside her.

After three more beers, Sara moved onto harder stuff, like tequila, drinking it like it was water, curing her dying thirst.

Tears ran down her cheeks as the back of her throat burned with madness.

She was a mess and she knew it but she didn't care.

She just didn't give a damn any more about shit.

Life sucked!

Worked sucked!

Everything just sucked!

What was the point in trying to be someone she was not…..happy?

The tears turned to sobs as she leaned her head against the back of her fridge. She was sitting on the floor of her kitchen, drinking away her pain.

The bottle of tequila was positioned in between her knees, resting.

Wiped away the snot and tears with the back of her hand before taking another swig of tequila. The bottle was empty.

Sara let out a heart wrenching sob at this. Nothing good in life lasted it seem!

She then hurled the empty bottle at the kitchen drawers, bits and pieces of glass flying every where and the remaining mount of alcohol spilling out.

Sara not caring about the mess rose to her feet and reached for her car keys, she needed more.

Sara didn't make it very far before being pulled over by the police.

* * *

Sara did not raise her head when she felt Grissom approach her and took a seat beside her. She was in the police station waiting room.

She stared into her lap; ashamed as Grissom did not speak but just simply took her hand into his own, letting her know that she wasn't alone.

The pain had not stopped but had numbed a bit with Grissom being there.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. First Dates

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks for all that have review, I am glade you are enjoying my story!

I know I know it's been awhile since I have last updated but I am been extremely busy with school.

This chapter takes place on Grissom's and Sara's first date together!

* * *

Wishes on Eyelashes

Sara was a case of nervous, standing there in her apartment waiting for Grissom to show up. It was not like he hadn't been there before; its just this time was different. This time they were not hanging out as friend/co-workers but as a 'couple'.

There had been other dates before hand but nothing serious just going out to get coffee and talking nothing that could be considered a 'real date.' They hadn't even kissed yet, just slightly holding hands so far. Nothing major.

Being around Grissom made Sara feel like she was back in middle school chancing after Brody Beach. She got butterflies every time he looked or smile in her direction. She had it bad for him.

Just then there was a knock at the front door, Sara swore under her breath at this, he was here.

"Shit, shit, shit," whispered Sara as she rose to her feet and made her way over to the front door. But before she opened it, she did a quick glance over at her self in the mirror on the wall. She looked decent.

Two hours before, she had waxed, plucked and groomed her self. Making sure she looked perfect for her and Grissom's first official date!

"Hey," greeted Sara, as she opened the door.

Grissom looked up at this and smiled at Sara, "Hey," he greeted back. They sounded like a butch of teenagers.

They stood like this for a moment both grinning like fools at each other. This was new for them, they were embarrassed.

"Oh….," spoke Grissom releasing that he held a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "These are for you," he spoke holding the flowers out to Sara to take.

Sara blushed at this. "Thank you," she replied taking the flowers and smelling of them. Hiding her face in the petals.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, or more liked whispered.

Grissom nodded at this and followed Sara into her apartment.

That had been the plan; Grissom was to come over for dinner. Sara was making salad and pasta.

"You look beautiful," spoke Grissom as he stood in the middle of her living room, watching her as she placed the flowers in vase.

A deep red crept into her cheeks and ran down the base of her neck at this. She was notice use to Grissom completing her like that. It felt weird.

Sara's hair loosely fell around her face, in soft curls. On her body she wore a simple but elegant black wrap dress and a pair of kitten heel shoes.

"You look nice too," replied Sara straightening her back and looking over at Grissom, who was wearing a simple blue button down shirt and jacket. Sara shot Grissom a slight smile afterwards before turning her back to him, checking on dinner.

"Breath Sara, Breath," whispered Sara to her self as she stirred the pot of boiling pasta. Her hands were shaking and sweat ran down her forehead.

"Let me help," came a voice from behind her, scaring Sara half to death and making her drop the boiling pot of pasta on the floor.

"Fuck," cried Sara.

"You okay?" asked Grissom putting a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine," quivered Sara looking at Grissom, "I am just not sure about dinner."

Grissom then followed her glaze down on to the floor, were the pasta had spilt.

They then both caught each other's eye and burst out laughing.

After the mess had been cleaned up, they had ordered a pizza for dinner instead.

Sara threw her curst on to the now empty pizza box and slipped off her shoes, tucking her feet underneath her.

Grissom leaned against the back of Sara's couch, sinking into the pillows; letting out a relaxing sigh.

Sara took this as a good sign, he was comfortable.

They stayed like this for a half an hour or so, watching the black and white picture of the television, it was Casablanca.

As Sara watched the actors on the screen, she felt Grissom's hand reach out and lace his fingers throw hers. Sara smile at this and glanced over at Grissom. He stared back at her, watching her.

He then gently reached out, still holding her hand and brushed it against her cheek.

"Make a wish," he explained, showing her where a black eye lash lay against the back of his hand.

For a quick moment Sara closed her eyes and made her wish, knowing right off the bat what she wanted.

Her brown eyes fluttered opened and stared across at Grissom, who seemed to be sitting closer to her now then a moment ago.

Grissom never broke eye contact with her as he titled his head and leaned into her, kissing the sweetness of her pout on her face.

Sara's wish was granted!

* * *

Thanks for reading, next chapter to come out soon, thanks again!

Please review!


	9. Wedding

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks for all that have review, I am glade you are enjoying my story!

This chapter takes place at Grissom and Sara's wedding.

* * *

Wishes on Eyelashes

Sara's eyes glistered with tears as she smiled up at Grissom, her husband. That felt so weird to say. The man she had always loved and hoped to be with was now hers. It just felt so surreal. To be standing there in front of all the people she loved wearing a white dress, saying her voles to the man she loved.

"Do you Sara Sidle take this man to be your husband?" asked the minister.

"I do!"

"And do you Gilbert Grissom take this woman to be you wife?"

"I do!"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" cried the minister at Grissom.

Grissom grinned sheepishly at this and wrapped his arms around Sara's waist pulling her close to him. He then bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. The church then burst with cheers and whistling at this.

"Shall we?" asked Grissom at Sara pulling away from her and taking her hand.

"We shall."

They then burst opened the church doors, to the sunny Las Vegas streets where there was a crowd of people waiting for them.

Sara and Grissom stood at the top of the stairs, smiling down at all of their friends. They couldn't believe all these people had come out to share their special day with them.

Still holding each others hand, they made their way down the steps, were they were attacked on either side by hand fulls of rice.

Sara let out a laugh as they ran for safety towards the limo.

In the limo Grissom attacked Sara with kisses starting at her lips and moving along to the base to her neck. "Gil," chuckled Sara, as his beard tickled her skin. "Save it for the honey moon!" she cried trying to push him off of her.

Grissom stopped at this and looked up at Sara.

"What?" she asked smiling.

Grissom did not reply but instead brush his hand along her cheek. He then raised his hand up for Sara to see an eyelash resting on it.

"Make a wish!"

Sara looked down at the eyelash and back to Grissom.

She simply closed her eyes, shaking her head, lowering Grissom hand and giving it a squeeze.

Grissom looked at her confused.

"I don't need to make wishes anymore," she simple stated looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I have everything I could ask for! I have you and that is all that I need!"

At this Grissom cupped Sara's face and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!

Next Chapter will be the last chapter!


	10. Baby wishes

Wishes on Eyelashes

The house was dead silent; the folds of the night air where on it, drifting it to sleep. Sara was fast asleep in bed; dreaming of the blissfulness of nothing.

Beside her on the night stand sat the alarm clock; which in a neon yellow light casted the time of 3:00 am. This peaceful of silence and sleep went on for a few more minutes before the cry of a baby was heard through the baby monitor. This jolted the whole house back to life again- awaking.

Sara slowly opened her eyes and raised her head off of her pillow; registering the sound.

With a small yawn and a stretch; she was out of the warm comforts of bed and walking into the darkened cold hallway.

"Hey there," whispered Sara softly as she leaned over the side of the crib and picked up the crying infant; rocking him in her arms.

Troy was 5 months old and the apple of his parents' eyes.

Sara sang a soft tune to the boy as she nursed him in the rocking chair. Sara couldn't believe how much had changed for her in the last year from marrying the man of her dreams and then getting blessed with a son. It seemed so surreal to her sometimes.

As the moonlight casted shadows of light against the nursery wall; Sara rose to her feet lifting Troy to her shoulder. She began to pass around the room; rubbing the little guys back; making him drift off to sleep.

Sara placed a now sleeping Troy back into the warm heaven of his crib; kissing him good night. As she did so she noticed a soft tiny black eyelash sitting on the infant's warm cheek. A curve of a smile appeared on her face as she gentle removed the eyelash with her finger. As she did so Troy's bright blue eyes awoke again; appearing up at Sara.

For a second he was silent but so afterwards the peaceful curve of his face squeezed together; bursting into tears.

"Sssshhhh," whispered Sara lifting up the infant once again; careful not to drop the eyelash from falling off of her finger.

As Troy wailed on, Sara bounced the baby up and down. "Look here Troy Troy," she spoke walking over the open window and staring out into the street. "Look," she spoke again, waving the palm of her hand under the now calm baby eyes. "It's your eyelash….Yeah your eyelash…..what should we wish for? Uh big guy?" she asked smiling goofily down at the infant.

Sara then glanced out the window to the empty street. As she did so she began to wonder what Grissom was up to and would he be pulling a double shift again?

"Should we wish for Daddy to come home soon?" she asked once again glancing back at Troy who was trying to reach out and grab the eyelash.

Sara laughed at this and shifted the weight of Troy in her arms, so that he was now sitting on her hip more.

"Okay Troy, on the count of three 1…2…3… I Wish that Daddy will be home soon!" with that Sara opened her eyes and blew the eyelash away which was sitting on the tip of Troy's chubby finger.

* * *

An hour later Sara was awoken by the dip of the mattress on her left side; lifting her self on to her elbows she appeared over her shoulder.

"Hey," spoke Grissom smiling at her. "Sorry to wake you."

Sara just stared at him, confused to see him.

"Why are you here?"

"I couldn't get you guys off my mind," he spoke softly glancing from Sara's face down to the sleeping infant between them.

Sara too appeared down at her son; a smile spreading across her face. The wish had come true.

"Are you allowed to be here?" she asked. She didn't want him getting in trouble or anything.

"Don't worry about it! I got Brass covering for me…if any one asks," replied Grissom smiling. He then leaned in and kissed Sara on the lips.

The Grissom family then fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
